soapoperatwofandomcom-20200213-history
Port Charles, New York
Port Charles, New York is the fictional city where the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles are set. History: Port Charles is set to be in western New York state and is somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. The city's ZIP code is 16543. Current notable families: *Baldwin family (1965-1986, 1988-2004, 2007-2008 & 2013-) *Cassadine family (1981, 1983 & 1996-) *Corinthos family (1993-1997, 1998-) *Devane family (1985-1997, 1997-1999, 2000, 2004 & 2005-) *Eckert family (1978-) *Hardy family (1963-1997 & 1997-) *Jerome family (1988-1989, 1990 & 1992-) *Jones family (1984-) *Lavery family (1986-1989 & 2012-) *Quartermaine family (1977-) *Spencer family (1978-) *Webber family (1976-1986 & 1993-) Past notable families: *Chandler family (2001-2008, 2010, 2011 & 2012) *Cramer family (2012-2013) *Delgado family (2012) *Lord family (2012-2013) *Thornhart family (2001-2003 & 2012) Locations of interest: Businesses: *'Edward Louis Quartermaine Industries (ELQ) ' **Owned by the Quartermaine family *** CEO: Tracy Quartermaine *'The Metro Court Hotel' ** Owned by Caroline "Carly" Benson & Olivia Falconeri *'The Port Charles Press' ** Owned by Julian Jerome Restaurants/Bars: *'The Haunted Star' (night club) - owned by Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer *'The Floating Rib' (bar) owned by Mitchell "Coleman" Ratcliffe *'Kelly's Diner '- owned by Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer and Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. *'The Metro Court Hotel Restaurat' - same owners as the hotel Medical Facilities: *'General Hospital' (Cheif of Staff - Liesl Obrecht) **Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing **Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing **Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma wing *'Mercy Hospital' *'Shadybrook Sanitarium' *'Ferncliff Asylum' Residences: Estates: *'Quartermaine Mansion (66 Harbor View Road)' - owned by Monica Bard **Monica Bard **Tracy Quartermaine **Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. **Alice Gunderson *'Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road)' - owned by Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. **Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. **Morgan Corinthos *'Jacks Estate (657 Harbor View Road)' - owned by Caroline "Carly" Benson **Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer **Caroline "Carly" Benson **Lucas Jones **Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer **Josslyn Jacks *'Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island)' - owned by Cassadine family **Nikolas Cassadine **Britta "Britt" Westbourne **Spencer Cassadine **Benjamin "Ben" Westbourne Houses: *'Davis House (57 Lake Road)' - owned by Alexis Davis **Alexis Davis **Molly Lansing *'Drake House' - owned by Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio **Patrick Drake **Robin Scorpio **Emma Drake *'Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue)' - owned by Audrey March **Audrey March *'Webber Home (458 Lexington Road)' - owned by Elizabeth Webber **Elizabeth Webber **Cameron Spencer **Aiden Spencer Penthouses/Lofts/Apartments: *'Harborview Towers (122 Harbor View Drive), Penthouse #2' - owned by Samantha "Sam" McCall **Samantha "Sam" McCall **Daniel "Danny" Morgan *'Jerome Penthouse' **Julian Jerome **Ava Jerome *'Falconeri Loft, Apt. #4B (682 Palson Street)' **Dante Falconeri *'Falconeri Loft, Apt. #3' **Olivia Falconeri *'Jones Apt. (114 Clover Avenue), Apt. #6' **Nathan West *'Corinthos Apt. (827 Emerson Avenue, Apt. 3-C)' **Michael Corinthos III **Lauren "Kiki" Jerome *'Dubois & Santiago Apt. (135 High Street, Apt. #22)' **Felix Dubois **Sabrina Santiago **Taylor Dubois *'Clay Apt.' **Silas Clay **Rafael "Rafe" Kovich Jr. Other Residences: *'Kelly's Diner (324 Wharf Street)' - owned by see above **Shawn Butler **Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr. *'Metro Court Hotel (1420 Courts Lane)' - owned by see above **'Suite 403' ***Robert "Franco" Frank **'Suite 421' ***Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. **'Suite 487' ***Malcolm "Mac" Scorpio ***Felicia Cummings **'Suite 815' ***Duke Lavery ***Anna Devane **'Suite 917' ***Kevin Collins ***Lucille "Lucy" Coe **'Suite Unknown' ***Scott Baldwin Category:Fictional cities